sin esperanza alguna
by Zullly
Summary: La vida de bella no puede ser peor, ahora ella está sola con su hija enferma y no tiene a nadie, Alice y Edward están con los vulturis, que pasara cuando ella valla y encuentre que Edward rehízo su vida, bueno eso cree ella.
1. Chapter 1

Puedes correr, puedes llorar, puedes gritar, puedes luchar, pero de qué sirve si cuando corres, no logras dejar atrás tu tormento, por más que te agotes y avances.

Si puedes llorar, pero al final no logras desahogarte.

Si gritas nadie está para escucharte.

Si luchas, no tienes a quien lastimar, no tienes la cara de tu enemigo, porque no hay ninguno, porque esa persona a la que tanto odias eres tú.

Tu construiste el infierno en el que vives, pero no hay escape no deslumbras salida alguna. Ahora no existe apoyo o alguien que te tienda la mano, porque, porque nadie te ve en la agonía en que estas hundida.

Y si te sientes encerrada en una pecera de cristal, puedes ver y te pueden ver con asombrosa claridad, pero no puedes sentir a tu alrededor, están tus cosas, pero no hay nadie, nunca antes has estado mas sola en tu vida, pero con tantos ojos fijos en ti, midiendo, juzgando, cada paso que das en tu pequeña cárcel de cristal.

Cuando te acercas a ellos con una emoción indiscutible, alzando los brazos , corriendo a la espera de que te reciban con el mismo gesto, corres, corres, hasta acercarte a tu cometido, pero no hay nada solo, la dura película cristalina que envuelve tu existencia.


	2. prefacio

_**Prefacio**_

_**Debo entender que tu visita, no es para unirte a nosotros, no es así, bella?-pregunto el anciano**_

-no, no lo es.

- oh, ya lo veo debe ser por Elizabeth ¡- dijo algo emocionado

-sí, lo es

- y como esta?

- como cualquier niño de su edad

-ahh…

Esto no me estaba agradando, ya era un poco cansado

-Y entonces?

-Demetri?

-sí, amo?

-podrías?

Bueno que pudiera, quisiera o le importara, no tenía que ver, lo tendría que obedecer.

-Si claro, amo- respondió en un susurro y salió

Espere inquieta moviendo mis dedos. Hasta que las pesadas puertas se abrieron, dejando solo a su paso una cegadora luz, causándole un efecto algo de telenovela.  
Pude oír todo de él lo reconocí de inmediato, sus pasos, los movimientos acompasados de su supuesta respiración.

En el momento en el que mis ojos se adaptaron, decidí ir a abrazarle, besarle, decirle lo mucho que era extrañado por su familia y sobre todo por mí.  
Me contuve un poco era demasiado patético.

Un rápido movimiento, capto mi atención, ella paso su bracito por su cintura y el por los hombros, la pequeña escondió la cara en el pecho de mi marido. Él le beso en la frente.

Perpleja mire a todos, nadie me devolvió la mirada era como si fuera un evento cotidiano. Cotidiano, entonces…

Cerré fuertemente los ojos, respire profundo, tratando de sentir algún tipo de alivio pero no llego.

Espero, ok, bella tranquilízate.

-hola- saludo

Me limite a alzar la mano.

-como están todos?

-igual.

Silencio.

-podríamos habla en privado?

-no, toda esta bien aquí.

Asentí

Pasaron más segundos incómodos, me tambalee un poco, sentí como caía a cámara lenta, pero no intervine, no metí las manos, ni nada, cerré los ojos a la espera del golpe.  
Me sujeto contra su duro pecho

-estas bien?- asustado pregunto, tenía un poco de razón desde cuando los vampiros se marean y se caen.

-sí, tengo algunos problemas después de mi conversión, después de todo nada es lo que parece.

-si tienes razón nada es como parece.


	3. capitulo 1: la caza

__

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**. **

**Summary: **

La vida de bella no puede ser peor, ahora ella está sola con su hija enferma y no tiene a nadie, Alice y Edward están con los vulturis, que pasara cuando ella valla y encuentre que Edward rehízo su vida, bueno eso cree ella.

_**-bella¡¡¡- grito mientras tomaba mi brazo , y me alzaba.**_

-que quieres?- murmure sin fuerzas

-bella¡¡¡ - volvió a chillar.

-no quiero- me queje como una cría

-pero lo tienes que hacer ¡-

-pero si se trata de mí-

-Sí, pero si no lo haces no tendrás fuerzas

-y de qué sirve?

-bella ¡

-qué?- volví a susurrar no tenía mucha fuerza que digamos.

-ya ves ni siquiera puedes hablar en un tono a adecuado.

- para qué? Si de todos modos me escuchas-

-sabe s que no se trata de eso.

- si lo sé

-pero que caso tiene?

- bueno hazlo por ella, te necesita.

-si, pero todo sigue igual-

Suspire

-Y ahora porque tan pesimista

- no lo sé, ceo que ya no tengo mucha esperanza que digamos

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???- grito tan fuerte que la casa dio una leve sacudida.

-te darás por vencida? -Exigió mientras daba vueltas a la habitación.

Airada espero

-No estoy diciendo eso

-entonces?

-que me hacen mucha falta

-Lo sé, bella… -comenzó me sabía de memoria ese ya expuesto monologo?

-Iras?- no sé porque preguntaba aunque no quisiera iría

-ok, los acompañare…

Aparcamos el jeep, en el final del sendero, era el mismo siempre. Nadie tenía ánimos para salir a buscar otro.  
Bajaron, adentrándose en el espeso bosque.

Me tome mi tiempo, solo tomaría lo necesario, ya no era por gusto, si no por obligación, ahora no importaba el sabor de la presa, mucho menos el juego al obtenerla, me limitaba a clavarle los dientes, y provocarle una muerte rápida (como quería que pasara conmigo)

Camine aun más lento, a la espera de cualquier anima, un conejo, un osos, un ciervo, no era importante, me bastaría con lo que fuera.

Con el rabillo del ojo izquierdo, capte un brusco movimiento, corrí en esa dirección, y de inmediato me abalance sobre él. A un a punto de morderlo, cuando lo vi en verdad, era un puma.  
Lo solté, como si me transmitiera una fuerte corriente eléctrica, pero no era la agradable que él me transmitía, en vez de eso, era ruda y cargada de tristeza.

Me aleje, volteé para verlo de nuevo, y desaparecí del lugar.

Comencé a llorar, claro no podía, solo eran sollozos sin lagrimas, pero si cargadas de dolor y desesperación.

Corrí, no sabía, a donde llegaría, sin pararme a preocupar si me podían ver, me detuve al fin, cuando mis sollozos fueron, demasiado fuertes, no los podía contener, porque? Porque?- murmuraba sin sentido, porque estas cosas me pasan a mí, si lo se escucha muy ingrato y egoísta, pero así me sentía.

Caí en cuenta, este bosque me era familiar, ya había estado aquí ante, di uno pocos pasos más. No había duda, lo mire, esto era lo peor que me podía pasar. Me encogí, tomando con mis manos mi vientre. Escapaban, con rienda saleta, los sollozos. Caí de rodillas,

................................................................................

hola¡¡¡

hummm...

gracias por sus comentarios a:

LunaEnFlor

soul black

miadharu28

espero sus comentarios, para saber que es lo que no les gusta y que pueda cambiarlo. o por lo menos sus amenazas de muerte si es que tan mala es la historia, solo para saber que alguien lo lee o al menos para ya no subir nada.

zullly


	4. apitulo 2: pesar

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Summary:

La vida de bella no puede ser peor, ahora ella está sola con su hija enferma y no tiene a nadie, Alice y Edward están con los vulturis, que pasara cuando ella valla y encuentre que Edward rehízo su vida, bueno eso cree ella.

………………………..

Capitulo 2: pesar

Esperaba como hace mucho tiempo atrás poder sumergirme en ese sopor, para ya no sentir ni captar nada, ni la brisa del viento ni la charla desmesurada de los inquietos adolescentes. Mi cuerpo estaba vacío era como un viejo cascaron, no tenía nada, nada de pensamientos, dedicaciones o sentimientos, solo me limitaba a sobrevivir por ella, y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar por el…

Anhelaba perder la consciencia con toda mi alma, quería dormir aunque fuera solo un instante, quería ser ajena a la realidad, apenas un soplo de vida.

Pero no, nada es perfecto no hay luz sin oscuridad yo viví mucho tiempo en la luz a sí que tendría que pasar lo que me quedaba de existencia en su contraparte.

Pero aun así no podía, no podía siquiera recordar que fue lo que me hizo regresar, regresar a esa amurallada y pequeña ciudad. Todavía podía ver como él la tomaba de la mano y ella con su resplandeciente sonrisa, era tan…….

Tan perfecto

Aun sabia qua aunque hubiese logrado la inmortalidad, no podía compararme a ella, no podía era incansable, ella era la perfección en persona, y aunado a su don. Ella era imposible con sus pasos de hábil bailarina dejaba sin aliento, mataba de envidia.

Y a mí me mataba por todo y aunado el tener a la persona a la que le había jurado amor eterno, a mi compañero, a mi leal amigo. A quien compartiría mis noches, mi amante. Y al padre de mi hija. A mi esposo. A mi Edward.

No comprendía como las oleadas de dolor no me ahogaban, estaba hundida mas no muerta.

Unos brazos me sujetaron y balancearon de un lado a otro.

-Bella- murmuraba la voz

-Bella mírame- no podía mi mente no estaba, había ido en busca de mi corazón y esta estaba ya muy lejos en Italia.

Me tomo en brazos y corrió de regreso.

……………………………………

-Como esta?- pregunto la voz preocupada de Esme

-Está bien de cierto modo- respondió Carlisle algo apagado de si mismo

-Y si regresara a Volterra, quizás los Vulturis nos podrían ayudar?- pregunto de regreso Esme

-No lo creo, solo recuerda como estaba después de que regreso, ahí hay algo y eso es el porqué de este así

…………………………………

-Jasper- murmure

-si-dijo volteando y colocándose a mi lado

-extrañas mucho a Alice?

-sí, Bella con toda mi alma

-y tu como la llevas?- era una pregunta tonta el mas que nadie sabía mis emociones

-tu bien lo sientes- respondí entre dientes, el paso su brazo por mi cintura y me atrajo a él y me beso en la cabeza.

…………………………

-Bella, ya estas lista?- pregunto desde la planta de abajo Rosalíe

-sí, seguro en un momento bajo- dije cepillándome el cabello

-ok, recuerdo que Elizabeth está impaciente- me recalco

-si lo sé- baje de inmediato las escaleras aun sin haber terminado de arreglar

……………………………

-Carlisle- Le llame

- si Bella- me miro con ojos cautelosos

-me preguntaba que cuando la podríamos trasladar- pregunte con la mirada en los mosaicos blancos del suelo.

-Bella, yo creo que si podríamos dada a la condición que lleva desde su nacimiento- menciono aun meditándolo

- creo que así podría ser más fácil sin tener que ocultar tanto las cosas.

-si, en eso tienes razón ya se empieza a sospechar.

-cuando la cambiaríamos?

-no, lo se tendré que hacer y llenar algunas normas


End file.
